Gauntlet of Glory
| promotion = ALPHA Wrestling | established = | retired = | firstchamp = Zakk Night | finalchamp = | mostreigns = Aaron Arkham & Zakk Night (1) | longestreign = | shortestreign = | oldest = Zakk Night | youngest = Aaron Arkham | heaviest = Zakk Night | lightest = [Arkham | pastnames = }} The Gauntlet of Glory is a professional wrestling tournament held each year by the ALPHA Wrestling (ALPHA) promotion. It is usually (and currently) held as a round-robin, with winners from two blocks wrestling in the final to decide that year's winner. In its current format, the tournament lasts four weeks. The winner of each block is determined by a points system; two points for a victory, one point for a draw, and zero points for a loss. Tournament History In June 2018, Bradley "Ice" Jones announced that the inaugural ALPHA World Heavyweight Championship holder would be determined in the final of the first-ever Gauntlet of Glory Tournament, to be contested at ALPHA Wrestling's debut Pay-Per-View event, Killer Instinct (2018). He announced the inaugural A Block to consist of Aaron Arkham, Avion Harrison, Jester, Jon Jyrgin, Miles Taylor, and Zakk Night; and the B Block of August Frost, Gordon Seth Weathers, Kai Stevens, Landon McQueen, Landon Mitchell, and Nicholas Lancer. The semifinals took place on the July 25th, 2018 episode of ALPHA Wrestling, seeing Zakk Night defeat Aaron Arkham and Landon Mitchell defeat Kai Stevens. Night would go on to defeat Mitchell at Killer Instinct (2018) by pinfall to win the ALPHA World Heavyweight Championship and the 2018 Gauntlet of Glory. List of Winners 2018 celebrating in the wake of his 2018 Tournament victory.]] The 2018 version of the Gauntlet of Glory took place from July 4 until July 29. The announcement of the participants, blocks, and schedule took place during the last week of June 2018. Zakk Night set the record for most points set by a wrestler in a 12-man G1 Climax with 10 points. The final match contested the inaugural ALPHA World Heavyweight Championship reign. Harvey Rupert Punch originally was a participant in the tournament but was declared inactive prior to the beginning of the series. Additionally, Landon Mitchell faced Gordon Seth Weathers a second time as opposed to competing against Nicholas Lancer due to scheduling conflicts. Finally, Aaron Arkham never faced Jester and there was an A-Block versus B-Block Exhibition Match on the July 22nd episode of ALPHA Wrestling.. 2019 The 2019 version of the Gauntlet of Glory will take place from April 24th until May 26th. The announcement of the participants begin on February 21st and concluded on March 25th, with the blocks and schedule being announced on March 25th, as well. Marcus was the first competitor to be mathematically eliminated from the tournament, accomplishing this feat on ‘‘May 8th’’. Shane Holliday, Tyler Morgan, Ivar Ragnarsson, and Jordan Rattler were all also eliminated mathematically on the ‘‘May 15th’’ episode. On the May 22nd episode, Aaron Arkham and Jairo Sterling, Jr. earned first place in their blocks, advancing to face one another in the finals at Ascendance. Records Held * Most Appearances (Career): Kai Stevens, Aaron Arkham, and Jon Jrygin (2) * Most Points Accrued (Career): Aaron Arkham (16) * Most Points Accrued (Tournament): Zakk Night & Landon Mitchell, 2018 (10) * Most Wins (Career): Aaron Arkham (8) * Most Wins (Finals): Aaron Arkham & Aaron Arkham, (1) * Best W/L/D Record (Career): Aaron Arkham (8-2-0) * Best W/L/D Record (Tournament): Zakk Night & Landon Mitchell, 2018 (5-0-0) * Most Finals Appearances: Aaron Arkham, Jairo Sterling, Jr., Zakk Night, & Landon Mitchell (1) * Oldest Winner: Zakk Night, 2018 (32 years old) * Youngest Winner: Aaron Arkham, 2019 (30 years old) * Heaviest Winner: Zakk Night, 2018 (231 lbs.) * Lightest Winner: Aaron Arkham, 2019 (185 lbs.) * Quickest Victory: Kai Stevens, 2018 (2:38 over Gordon Seth Weathers) * Longest Victory: Landon Mitchell, 2018 (19:22 over Kai Stevens) See also *ALPHA Wrestling *ALPHA World Heavyweight Championship *Killer Instinct (2018) *Ascendance (2019) *Gods Among Us (2019) Category:ALPHA Wrestling tournaments